


Awakening Drabbles

by Lawnmowergirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, I had these old drabbles lying around just take them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawnmowergirl/pseuds/Lawnmowergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Henry/Robin-centric because I am a small egg who loves henrobin with all their heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He's all squinted eyes and cackling, covered in blood and feathers, and he is perfect. Robin could have fallen for anyone, any number of valiant nights and handsome noblemen, but no. It was this strange Plegian boy, and now she's watching him use a pair of sewing scissors – borrowed from Frederick, no doubt – to dissect a squirming Risen.

  
“Does Frederick know what you're using his scissors for?” she asks.

  
Henry pauses for a moment, the scissor-blades hovering a hair's-breadth from his subject's remaining eye. “Well...” he laughs, “what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?”

  
She's about to argue that in many cases that isn't even remotely true, but instead she chuckles quietly. “You'd better wash them very thoroughly before you return them, or there'll be hell to pay, I'm sure.” Somewhere in the back of Robin's mind she knows she shouldn't be okay with this herself, but that feeling pales in comparison to the feeling that she would really like to kiss this boy, right now, as covered in blood and guts as he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin doesn't remember exactly what was written about Chrom in the roster, but she was beginning to think it should include “worst timing”.

Because here she is, standing just inside her tent, clutching a bedsheet to her bare chest while the prince of Ylisse stands outside looking awkward. Henry is still asleep, snoring softly, with his boyishly thin legs – and not much else, fortunately – sticking out from beneath the covers. “So...is there any reason you needed to talk to me in the middle of the night? People might get the wrong idea.”

Chrom chuckles quietly. Maybe he's trying to dispel the tension, but it only makes things more awkward. “That sounds like something you'd say. I, uh. Just wanted to apologize for earlier.”

She raises an eyebrow and adjusts the sheet. A few seconds pass.

“...when I protected you from that arrow...” Even in the darkness, she can see his face is bright red.

“And accidentally grabbed my chest, yes.” Robin sighs, as much out of fondness as of exasperation. Chrom is a good friend, she thinks, but he can be pretty frustrating to deal with sometimes. “Apology accepted. Now you should probably get back to your tent before rumors start to spread.

His eyes go wide. “Right....if Sumia wakes up and I'm not there...”

“Goodnight, Chrom.”

“Goodnight, Robin.”

“Oh, hey, Chrom's here?”

Robin turns around – making sure to still cover herself – to see her husband rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Hey, Henry. I'm coming back to bed in a minute, don't worry.”

“Mm, that's good,” he says, “oh! I just had the neatest dream – there were intestines everywhere, and –”

This is the fastest Robin's ever seen Chrom move. "Oh," Henry says. "Goodnight, Chrom!"


End file.
